galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Handling Machine
A Martian Handling Machine, also known as Handling Enforcers or Handlings by Overwatch and Rebel strike forces and Sailor Guardians, is a vehicle which constructs facilities, defense bases, and other military requirements of repairs, and also responsible for draining the fresh living blood of victims, and inject into the Martian's veins. Description A Handling-Machine is, true to its name, a machine that acts as a construction vehicle which assemble Flying and Fighting-Machines and develops defense bases, and observation refinery. In the novel, the Handling-machine is in fact, a metallic spider to originally have five legs, fewer than three appendages, and two articulated claws, and a scale is slightly larger than a cabins itself, and houses a Martian operator to assemble machines to destroy human defenses. In the musical version, as well as two classic video games based on it, A Handling-machine to have a hood, with two green eyes in the center of the hood, a proboscis-like light heat ray, and to have six lumbering legs to walk slowly. Two large articulated arms, with mechanical claws on the front of the sides underneath, A Basket is laid on the handling-machine's back is used instead of the Tripods. Two metal antennas are used near the eyes, and the Martian operator houses in it. History The Martians have developed a Handling-machine in which was used to assemble Fighting and Flying machines (as it confirmed in the novel) to attack human resistance forces. A Handling-machine can be used to walk on six legs to march against human armed forces in the first Martian Invasion of Earth. All including the Handlings were killed by Earth-borne bacteria as the conquest has failed. The Martian Handling Machines can be used alongside Scouting, Bombardment and Fighting Machines, Assault Gunships, Tempests, and even Xeno-Telepaths to attack against the Galactic Republic under Maximilian Skywalker's command after the first battle of Mars has come to an end. The Martian Elder Council confirmed that they need new variants of the machine itself: One that can heal the wounded soldiers is a Medical Transport, and another is it can spew blizzard as the Cryogenic Artillery Machine. Handling-machines become bolder than ever before the attack on Camp Half-Blood, with Pamela Voorhees herself to assist the Separatist and Martian forces to overwhelm them. After the Battles of Hekseville and Malastare, the Martians helped the Heartless to deploy a purple and dark blue machine with yellow glowing eyes as the Mechanical Handling Contraption which was used by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and his Supreme Commander. The Handling-Machines continue to assemble Heat-ray turrets and black smoke barrages with Zeus who betrays Kratos in the first battle of Neo-Tokyo with an entity Akira in mind to Tetsuo Shima. With the deaths of Angela Franklin, Tetsuo Shima and several Antagonists, including Maximilian Skywalker, The Martian Handling-machines is beginning to flee from the battlefields alone. Gallery Handling Enforcer on a Move.jpg|Martian Handling Machines on a Patrol, During the Battlefield. Heartless Robotic Handling Spider.png|A Mechanical Handling Contraption used by Heartless Military forces, and Ansem himself. This is a variant of the Martian Handling Machine. Martian Handling Machine.jpg|The Martian Handling Machine Alone Category:Alien Vehicles Category:Vehicles